danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kagemichi Dokuro
|gender = Male |height = 175 cm (5' 8.5") |weight = 64 kg (141 lbs) |birthdate = July 7 |chestsize = 80 cm |bmi = 20.9 |mbti = ISTJ |blood type = O |likes = |dislikes = |nationality = Japanese |event participated = Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing |crest = Magnanimity |execution = |fate = |affiliation = • Heavenly Born Academy • Class 85th |previous affiliation = |status = Alive |sexuality = |marital status = |allies = |enemies = |relatives = |debut = Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia |face claim= Noiz |voice actor = Uchiyama Kouki |creator = }} Kagemichi Dokuro (影道 どくろ Kagemichi Dokuro) is a student in Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th, a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing, and the holder of the '|(寛大の紋章 Kandai no Monshō)}} featured in Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia. Kagemichi talks less than the others, always trying to avoid make a contact with everyone else. Despite being a grumpy and loner, Kagemichi's skill as the (超高校級の「ハッカー」''chō kōkō-kyū no “hakkā”'') is second to none, being able to hack almost every site that fully protected. It is said that he could strip every website protection and feared by most of humans in the world. History Early Life Kagemichi lives a secluded life on the downtown in his own apartment. As a hacker, he is a person who enjoys exploring the details of programming systems on computers and he likes to update and maximmize the capability of the systems. He doesn't like to use his ability to commit cyber crimes, instead he is often helping the police to arrest criminals, especially cyber criminals anonymously. Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Creation and Development 'Name' Kage 影 means "shadow" and michi (道) means "path", referencing to his talent as a hacker whose identity should keep remain in "shadow." His first name hiragana どくろ dokuro means skull. It also can be split up into doku (どく lit. Poison) and kuro (くろ lit. Black). Appearance Kagemichi.png|Kagemichi's full appearance. Personality Kagemichi Dokuro likes to hide himself under everyone's shadow, and that means that he doesn't want to get the spotlight in his every day life's event. It's hard to track him in crowds, because as mentioned before, he is trying his best not to catch someone's attention to him, or something bad will be triggered. What is this "bad" thing that could be happened? Well, if you ask, there will be a ton unpleasant things coming right after you, the main reason why Kagemichi likes to live in a very secluded life, in his own little world. In truth, he is a very clumsy person that's not good with anything but hacking and programming. Kagemichi do other things beside those two activities horribly, to the point where everyone doesn't want to rely on him, nor interacting with him. This grows an insecurity within the Super High School Level Hacker, and so the side of him who doesn't want to disappoint people with his ultimate clumsy persona, always tell to himself not to mingle with anyone business, choosing the life as a lone wolf to make the world as a better place to live. Aside from his negative traits, Kagemichi does have a very sincere heart and is very willing to help the others, only after he conquered his own insecurity toward certain people. Meanwhile, only half of his classmates that he see as "harmless" people that he open his heart to. In fact, he wishes that he wanted to do everything that he can, but his clumsiness hold this pure soul back to the corner, rendering him useless in every kind of situation besides hacking. Talent Super High School Level Hacker Kagemichi is the supreme hacker under the username Skull, derived from his first name. He is a skilled hacker that could hack every kind of locked website, literally every kind of them. He could strip sites that he targeted and stole information from it. It is very hard to track down his computer data and exact location because he already created virus in advance to erase his trace. Kagemichi was classified as a black hat hacker type by the government and considered him as a very dangerous hacker for having a wide knowledge about IT technologies and techniques. Through all computer tools that he created himself, he produced many viruses that he release to network system or top-classified information from top notch secret organization for his own personal gain. This type of personal gain remains unknown. Relationships Quotes List of Roleplay *Heavenly Born Academy x Extremist Arc, a collaboration with Bubble featuring Killing City Life Survivors. Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep him alive or dead? Blood won't be spilled on him. Have a peaceful death. |-| Fate Poll= What kind of fate that he'd met during the mutual killing circumstances? He is a pure soul who'll live. Involved in a killing as the victim would be most likely happened to him... That doesn't mean he isn't capable of killing someone though... OR, maybe he's the actual mastermind? Who knows... Trivia *Kagemichi's face claim is Noiz from DRAMAtical Murder. Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Cancer Zodiac Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Intelligence Gathering-based Talents Category:Science-based Talents Category:Talent: Hacker